1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus, more particularly to a display apparatus with an adjustable supporting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display 1, is shown to include a display panel 11, a support frame 12, and a pivot member 122. The display panel 11 has opposite front and rear surfaces 111, 112, and a coupling member 113 mounted on the rear surface 112. The support frame 12 has a base portion 121 adapted to be disposed on a table (not shown), and a support portion 123 connected to the base portion 121. The pivot member 122 interconnects pivotally the coupling member 113 and the support portion 123 such that the display panel 11 is rotatable relative to the support portion 123 about an axis 100.
As shown in FIG. 2, a computer table 3 is designed to have an inclined supporting frame 32 for supporting a CRT monitor 4 at an optimum viewing angle. However, the conventional liquid crystal display 1 is not suited for use with the aforesaid computer table 3.